Iluminando a escuridão
by dajavi
Summary: Harry sobreviveu ao ataque do lorde das trevas mas tornou se um squib, deixado nos Dursley ele logo foi abandonado. Uma nova família, um novo nome e novos países. No Japão Akio/Harry enfrenta grandes perigos, que despertam seu verdadeiro poder e suas antigas memórias.


**Crossover: Harry Potter X Sailor Moon.**

 **Observação: Os personagens de Harry Potter e Sailor Moon não pertencem a mim e sim aos seus respectivos autores.**

 **Classificação: M.**

 **Aviso: Essa história contem cenas homem/homem e M-preg.**

 **Gênero: Romance.**

 **Emparelhamento: Harry x Mamoru/Tuxedo/Endymion.**

 **Título: Iluminando a escuridão.**

 **Resumo: Harry sobreviveu ao ataque do lorde das trevas mas tornou se um squib, deixado nos Dursley ele logo foi abandonado. Uma nova família, um novo nome e novos países. No Japão Akio/Harry enfrenta grandes perigos, que despertam seu verdadeiro poder e suas antigas memórias.**

 **Dados: 12/10/15.**

 **Palavras: 1300.**

 **Capítulo: 1.**

Mansão-Potter Inglaterra 12/1977.

Lilian Potter nee Evans, bruxa formada, estagiaria de inominavel/cientista, 19 anos, cabelos vermelhos, olhos verdes esmeralda, esguia, 1,57 cm de altura. E James Potter seu marido, um assistente formado, estagiário de auror/policial, 19 anos, cabelos pretos, olhos castanhos, 1,70 cm de altura. Foram avisados que precisavam fugir e se esconder. Os motivos para isso eram:

1ª Eles faziam parte da Ordem de Fênix: um grupo que lutava na linha de frente, na guerra da comunidade bruxa do Reino Unido, contra o Lorde das Trevas: Voldemort.

2ª Lily descobriu que estava gravida de três meses.

3ª Uma profecia foi feita _[Aquele com poder de vencer as trevas se aproxima... nascido no final do sexto mês sob a proteção da luz... carrega o símbolo da renovação e um poder que as trevas desconhece... mas terá de lutar por um futuro pois estão ligados pelo destino...]_ e o líder do grupo: Dumbledore acreditava que apenas duas as crianças se encaixavam nela: o filho deles e o dos Longbottom.

4ª O mais importante: Voldemort ficou sabendo da profecia e agora eles tinham se tornado um seus dos principais alvos.

Dois anos depois no esconderijo dos Potter em Godric's Hallow.

No berçário Lily Potter colocava seu filho Harry de 1 ano e 6 meses para dormir, quando ouviu um barulho de algo se quebrando na sala, o marido gritou para ela pegar o filho deles e fugir. Desesperada Lily apertou a criança nos braços, acionou a chave portal* mas ela não funcionou, tentou aparatar* e também não conseguiu, o Flu* ficava na sala e não havia como passar pelos invasores.

O som de várias pessoas subindo a escada ressoou pela casa agora silenciosa. Sem outra alternativa Lily recitou um feitiço ainda em desenvolvimento e uma cúpula transparente envolveu mãe e filho. Rezando para que o escudo aguentasse até que a ajuda viesse, ela viu a porta se abrindo e um homem alto de pele pálida, cabelos escuros, olhos vermelhos, usando um manto preto entrou no quarto.

Lily observou a cúpula aumentar repentinamente, algo que não deveria acontecer pois ela não possuía grandes reservas de magia, então percebeu que o escudo estava sugando a magia de seu filho e do lorde das trevas. Ela tinha perdido o controle do feitiço, ela sentiu seu coração se partir e lagrimas escorreram pelo rosto quando entendeu que o escudo ia explodir e mataria todos eles...

...ela estava no chão, molhada e com frio. Seus olhos se abriram lentamente e a primeira visão que teve foi vermelho, era sangue, ele encharcava o piso. Olhou em volta preocupada procurando o inimigo, mas viu apenas uma nuvem preta flutuando em cima de uma pequena pilha de cinzas onde antes ele estivera; aliviada abaixou os olhos para o bebê em seus braços, ele estava assustado, tinha um estranho sinal reluzente no meio da testa, felizmente não parecia estar ferido...

\- / -

Surrey-Inglaterra. 12/1979, 3 horas depois.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, vencedor do Lorde das trevas: Grindelwald, membro da Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos, presidente da Suprema Corte dos Feiticeiros, líder da Ordem de Fênix e diretor da escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts. Com a idade de 98 anos, solteiro, sem filhos, cabelos e barba longos nevados, óculos meia lua nos olhos azuis e 1,80 cm de altura. Apareceu do nada na rua dos Alfeneiros, em frente à casa número 4. Ele usava um chapéu pontudo dourado, vestes/vestido: verde limão e um manto/roupão: amarelo sol. Nos braços carregava um cobertor vermelho onde dormia uma criança.

No muro da casa um gato malhado, com retângulos pretos desenhado entorno dos olhos o esperava, o gato na verdade era um animago* chamado Minerva McGonagall a vice-diretora e professora de Hogwarts. Mudando para sua forma humana, tinha 44 anos, usava um chapéu pontudo preto em cima dos cabelos pretos presos em um coque regido, olhos cinzas atrás de óculos retangulares, 1,76 cm de altura cobertos por um longo vestido violeta e um chale preto. Ela andou até o homem idoso e cobrou uma explicação.

Dumbledore falou que devido aos rumores sobre a morte de Voldemort e dos Potter, tinha ido ao esconderijo deles para investigar, chegando lá havia encontrado as proteções quebradas; James morto na entrada da casa pela maldição da morte; na porta do berçário um amontoado de cinzas e a varinha de Tom Marvolo Riddle/Voldemort, 53 anos; as paredes do cômodo tinha sinais de queimado e traços da magia de Lily; ela estava no chão perto do berço, morta devido à perda de sangue, com a varinha em punho e Harry vivo nos braços.

Contou que havia feito exames no menino e a sua saúde dele era perfeita, mas ele não poderia mais fazer parte do mundo magico pois tinha se tornado um squib*, então ele estava colocando a criança com o último parente consanguíneo: Petúnia irmã de Lily

Os dois caminharam até a porta da casa. Dumbledore pousou a criança no capacho/tapete, colocou uma carta contando do ocorrido dentro do cobertor. Chamou Minerva para visitar os Longbotom no hospital St. Mungo com ele e sumiu em um estalo. Minerva se abaixou, beijo o bebê, se erguendo disse adeus e assim como Dumbledore desapareceu.

\- / -

Parque desconhecido Inglaterra, 05/1980

Petúnia Dursley nee Evans, 24 anos, cabelos loiros compridos, os olhos castanhos esverdeados, magra/seca, 1,80 cm de altura. Vernon Dursley, 36 anos, 1,69 cm de altura, robusto/gordo, cabelos e barba loiros cortados rente, olhos castanhos. Dudley Dursley, 2 anos, olhos castanhos, cabelos loiros, fofo/gordinho. A família era um modelo no bairro: ela dona de casa interessada/intrometida, ele vendedor dedicado/obcecado e o filho dengoso/birrento. Eles estavam de mudança pois o marido recebeu uma promoção e foi transferido para América.

A casa já estava vendida, as malas dentro do carro e faltavam três horas para o voo. A felicidade deles era quase completa, precisavam apenas resolver um pequeno problema antes de ir: o sobrinho indesejado, filho dos anormais. Essa era uma ótima oportunidade para eles se livrarem do incomodo. Ninguém sabia da criança e eles queriam, que continuasse assim, então colocaram ele discretamente no carro, o levaram em parque distante, deixaram ele nos brinquedos com outras crianças e seguiram para o aeroporto.

\- / -

 **Obs:*Chave portal é um transporte bruxo - um objeto enfeitiçado que liga dois lugares, levando o portador e qualquer pessoa conectada a ele, de um para o outro instantaneamente, ativado através de uma determinada palavra, tempo ou toque, normalmente utilizado para longas distancias. As chaves geralmente são registradas pelo governo magico local**

 ***Aparatar é um transporte bruxo - utilizado normalmente para pequenas distancias, é preciso conhecer o lugar, se imaginar no local, querer estar lá. A pessoa desaparece de onde está e aparece no local que deseja imediatamente com apenas um som de um estalo. Pode-se levar uma ou mais pessoas desde que segure firme e tenha magia e determinação o bastante. Aparatar é permitido apenas após um teste feito as pessoas acima de 17 anos.**

 ***Flu é um transporte bruxo - a pedido do proprietário o governo liga uma lareira a outras, utilizando um pó magico é possível transporta-se a qualquer uma delas diretamente dizendo o nome do local. Utilizado por uma pessoa de cada vez.**

 ***Animago - um bruxo que pode se transformar em um animal e voltar ao normal, dependendo apenas do seu desejo. O animal não poder ser escolhido ele é definido pela personalidade da pessoa, mantem a consciência humana e algumas de suas características pessoais.**

 ***Squib - alguém nascido de pais mágicos mas não possui magia.**


End file.
